Sleeping With the Enemy
by bnvbnv27
Summary: Ash is captured by team rocket and while James and Meowth are gone Jessie and Ash will play a game.lemon Review please. I don't own Pokemon


**Sleeping with the Enemy**

Ash couldn't believe how Team Rocket would do anything to catch Pikachu. Even if they went to far by catching him instead. Ash tried to break free from the ropes they tied him up with but was unsuccessful. So he sat back and looked around, he saw Jessie watching him closely but James and Meowth were out getting food. Right now Ash wished they had Pikachu instead of him. But he had to get in the way of their idiotic schemes, so Team Rocket had tied him up and decided to search for Pikachu tomorrow. He was really bored so he decided to try and make conversation with Jessie. "So, Jessie right?" She nodded. "Um, so do you want to talk?" He asked. She shook her head. "Okay."

She kind of laughed and then she touched his arm. "Sorry, I'm not a people person. But If there's something you want to do….." Ash was surprised by her hand on his arm. " What do you mean?" he asked. "I dunno, lets play a game." "I like games. What are we playin'?" Jessie thought for a moment. "Twenty Questions." Ash nodded in agreement. "You first." Jessie thought for a moment before coming up with a question. "What was the most embarrasing thing that ever happened to you?" She waited for an answer. " Um, I think it was around Christmas time. Me, Misty, Brock, and Dawn all went home for the holdiays. I started hanging out with an old classmate who is really hot now. And we were in my room doing,um stuff….and my mom walked in."Jesse laughed. Ash glared at her. "Okay sorry, but it's funny." "My turn to ask you a question." He thought for a moment. "Okay, is James gay? I mean he seems to be kind of queer. " Jessie smirked. " He's an aquired taste. But no he's not gay. My turn, are you dating the red head?" Ash looked surprised. "No! Why does everyone think that. She is just my friend. Now my turn Why'd you join Team Rocket?" Jessie thought this over for a couple of minutes. "Well I failed out of school, so this is the next best thing." Ash nodded. "My turn What are your parents like?" Jessie asked. "Why do you wanna know?" "I didn't have a dad growing up." Ash looked at her. "Neither did I. He left before I was born. I guess we have something in common. " Jessie sorta laughed. "Um, does it bother you we have something in common." Jessie shook her head. "Nah, it's kind of refreshing. Besides, don't tell my friends but your pretty cool." "You forgot extremely hot and sexy." Jessie laughed. "Are you flirting with me?" Ash raised his eyebrows "Maybe." Jessie punched him playfully. "Untie me and we can have some fun." Jessie had to say no. "If I untie you you'll run away." She looked at him confidently. "If you don't untie me I'll be the best sex you never had." Jessie had to admit, it was tempting.

"I'm gonna untie you, but the door to the cabin is locked and I have the key so don't try anything funny." She unties the ropes and Ash wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him. He kissess her over and over. He kisses her neck, and her lips. Then she pulls his shirt over his head and he does the same with her. Next his jeans and her skirt. "Ash wait, lets go to the bedroom." "Okay." He follows her to a room with two beds and Jessie lays down on one. He removes his boxers and rubs his erect penis against her with her underwear still on. He can feel how wet she is. She pulls her underwear off while he get's her bra off. He stares for a second then he decides he doesn't wanna wait any longer and pushes himself into Jessie. He starts thrusting into her slowly at first then faster and harder. She moans and screams while Ash is thrusting into her. Motivating him to push into her harder. "Oh, Ash!" He says her name back and then she cums and he follows a few seconds later. He lifts himself off of her. "Wow." That was all she could say. "Am I free to go?" He asked her. "As long as you promise we do this again." "I promise, and you won't steal Pikachu." She thinks for a second. "Not tomorrow.I'll tell the other's you escaped." Ash thanks her and runs out of the cabin and towards his campsite. Then remember's , We never finished our game of Twenty Questions! Oh well.


End file.
